


Just As Sure

by Katherine



Category: Just Like Other Daughters - Colleen Faulkner
Genre: Everyone lives, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: This load of laundry doesn't need sorting, but Alicia still likes that Chloe is staying with her in the laundry room.





	Just As Sure

This load of laundry doesn't need sorting, but Alicia still likes that Chloe is staying with her in the laundry room. Chloe picking up each cloth diaper from the pail and dropping it in turn into the washer isn't necessary, but it isn't any sort of problem.

Besides, Chloe is smiling, lingering over the diapers that have the patterns she especially likes. Since Chloe chose most of the designs, there's a lot of Disney characters. Chloe's favourite right now is plainer, blue with white cloud-shapes. She's declared that she wants the ceiling in her room painted like that, that the baby will like it. Alicia thinks that won't be a small project, and it's not something she wants to take on yet. Of course, Mark will help, if they need another pair of hands, for all that painting isn't plumbing. So Alicia is planning to do the redecorating, if Chloe still likes the idea in a few months. By then, if they're lucky, Adam will be sleeping for longer at a stretch.

Chloe loses interest before the pail is empty, so Alicia tips the last of the diapers into the washer herself. Then she double-checks the settings while also keeping an eye on Chloe. Before long, Chloe is sitting on the floor, Adam in her lap. "My baby," she says, as she begins to rock him gently. Alicia hears so much in Chloe's voice, sees it in Chloe's smile when Chloe touches Adam's cheek. Pride, and responsibility, and such love.


End file.
